


Light

by SilverMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Sam gets into another fight with his dad and decides to go for a walk. What he finds he did not expect.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot inspired by some pictures that Jared did back in 05 for Alternative Press. 
> 
> Warnings: None  
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

A chill ran down Sam's spine causing him to tug his hoodie closer to him. He knew that he should turn around and go back to the motel if he didn't want to end up getting sick, but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

He and his father had had yet another fight. Something that he actually hated doing. The man was just so damn frustrating though. It was as if he thought he had all the answers in the world and listening to others was a waste of time.

Sam studied though. Every time he had a chance he had a book on lore in his hands trying to learn everything that could come after his family or the people they protected. It was their job to keep them safe right?

He might hate the life that he was forced to lead, but that didn't mean that he was going to take that out on the innocent people they helped. So he learned and tried to come up with answers that weren't in the books. Answers that might end hunting for good.

Okay, so he knew that that was pretty much a pipe dream, but that didn't stop him. He never wanted anyone else to have to follow the life he lived with his family. If he could save them from that than it was all worth it.

His dad just didn't see that though. He was so focused on finding the monster that killed his wife that he missed the bigger picture. Not that Sam didn't want that demon dead as well. He did, but he knew that there were other things out there that were just as bad.

Sighing Sam slowed his pace down until he was standing still. He had no idea how long he had been walking for, but he knew that if he didn't get back to the motel soon than he was going to walk into another fight and he was too tired for that.

Before he could start heading back though something moved out of the corner of his eye. Reaching back he took out the gun he had tucked into his waistband. Flicking the safety off he looked around the street trying to find what he had seen.

As he stood there he took in his surroundings for the first time. The street looked relatively abandoned causing him to sigh and roll his eyes. He knew that there was a reason a lot of ghost stories started in dark, abandoned place, but it got old quickly.

He was forced away from his thoughts when he saw a light flicker in one of the houses. Narrowing his eyes he stared at the window and watched as the light slowly got brighter and brighter before going out completely.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he started to creep closer to the house. While it was unlikely he knew that it was still possible that someone living was in the house. He had to be careful if he didn't want to have to outrun the cops. Again.

The closer he got to the house the more sure he became that there was something supernatural at play. It was as if there was an electric charge surrounding him and he wanted to run as much as he wanted to get closer.

A shaky breath fell from his lips as he got to the window that that light came through. It was lucky that the light was on the first floor instead of the second. Unless… Was something trying to pull him closer?

A voice in the back of his head told him to go and get his father and brother. He might be able to fight alone, but there was something about the situation that screamed not to go alone. That didn't stop him from moving forward.

His grip on his gun became lax as he dropped it to his side. For a moment he stood there trying to see something in the pitch black room. It was as if everything had gone silent in the house though. Whatever was there was gone.

At least that's what his mind thought. Still he felt as if he was being called closer. Without thinking he lifted his free hand and placed it against the window. The glass should have been cold as the night, but for some reason it was burning.

Less than a second passed before the light came back so brightly that Sam had to pull back and shield his eyes. As soon as his hand was off the glass the light went out. Cocking his head to the side he took a deep breath and moved to press his hand against the glass once more.

He was no more prepared for the light this time, but he managed to not pull away. The wind whipped around him as icy rain started soaking through his close almost instant. Still he didn't pull away from the window.

It was awhile before the hazel eyes adjusted to the light, but when they did he couldn't help but gasp aloud. The outside of the house might look like no one had been in it for years. The inside though was something out of a movie.

The walls were a pale blue while all the furniture were white. A large silver chandelier hung from the ceiling the candles in illuminating the space. It was so regal. He had never seen anything like it.

As he stood there looking around the room his mind seemed to catch up with what was happening. His first thought was that there was no way that the candle was producing the light he was seeing, but there was no other light sources in the room.

Swallowing roughly he tried to move closer though there was no room left between him that the glass. He wanted to go into the room, but he was too afraid to pull away and risk losing the sight he already had.

Before he could think of a way to get inside a man causally strolled into the room. Sam's eyes went wide as the trailed over the man's body taking him in as he almost danced through the room eating strawberries.

The man was walking around in a pair of dark gray sweatpants that were hung low on his hips and nothing else. A familiar stirring started in Sam as he licked his lips wanting to see what was under the pants.

He watched as the man ran a hand through his hair causing drips of water to slide down his chest. Biting his lips Sam tried to ignore the idea of being able to bend over and lick the water from the light skin.

He was a bit older than Sam was, but the teenager couldn't being himself to care. Whoever the man was he was gorgeous and Sam and never wanted to look away from him. It was as if nothing else mattered to him at that moment.

He had no idea how long he stood there watching the older man. A vague ache of his joints told him that it had been far too long, but he paid no mind to those thoughts. The ache was worth it to be able to watch the man sway around the room.

Suddenly the man stopped moving and looked at Sam. Whiskey colored eyes stared at the teen causing him to gasp and step backwards pulling his hand away from the window. The light stuttered for a second before going out completely.

"No," Sam whispered to himself scrabbling forward and pressing his hand in the same spot as before.

Nothing happened. There was no light that came on. There was no person inside. It was as if everything that he had seen had been a part of his imagination. He had lost whatever connection he had with the person inside the house.

Suddenly it was as if everything that he had forgotten was hitting him full force. His body was shaking horribly from the wind and rain. His head pounded as lightening and thunder cracked in the sky above him.

He couldn't bring himself to leave though. Silently he hoped that the man would come back. Sam knew that it was unlikely he was going to come back, but he couldn't help himself from wanting to see the man again.

"What are you doing out here, kiddo?" a voice spoke behind him causing the teen to lift his gun as he spun around, "Woah. I don't think there's any need for that."

Sam froze where he was when he r4ealized that it was the man from the house. He had changed and was fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, but he still looked as amazing as he did when he was inside.

"You're..." Sam tried to start only to have words fail him.

"I'm?" the man teased a smirk on his lips as he moved closer to Sam, "You're going to have to give me more to work with. What are you doing here?"

"I… I saw the light."

"You saw the light? How exactly did you see the light in there? I was sure I put a block up."

The older man turned his head away making Sam think that the questions weren't actually directed at him. There was something that didn't make sense to the teen though. That was a lie. None of it made sense to him.

"A block?" Sam asked himself before steeling his arms and glaring at the man, "What are you?"

"Oh, don't be like that," the older man rolled his eyes, "I thought we were friends. You know I walk around without a shirt. You get a boner."

Without thinking Sam looked down at himself and saw that that man was right. He knew that watching the man had been a turn on, but he hadn't realized just how much of one it had been. How was that possible?

He tried to push those thoughts away and looked back at the man only to see that he had moved. The man was barely a foot away from Sam now. Licking his lips he tried to keep steady, but when the man put a hand on his gun and lower it he couldn't help but do what he wanted.

"I don't think we need that, do you?" the man questioned softly.

"I..." Sam blinked a few times before shaking his head trying to get his thoughts back, "What are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

A chuckle fell from the man's lips before he took his hand away and popped a lollipop in his mouth. Sam bit his lower lip trying to keep in the desperate sound that he knew he shouldn't be making.

The man was attractive, but he wasn't the type of person that acted like that. He had control over himself. At least he hoped he did or he was going to end up doing something that he might regret in the morning.

"Oh the things I could do to you," the man spoke to himself before shaking his head, "But not yet."

"W-What?" Sam asked his eyes going wide.

"You're not ready yet, Sammy. Don't worry we'll met again. Until then."

Holding out his hand the man offered Sam a red lollipop. With a shaky hand the teen reached out and took the candy. He had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't really bring himself to care either way.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned once more.

"I guess that couldn't hurt," the man offered with a shrug before lifting his hand as if he was going to snap his fingers, "I'm Gabriel. See you later, kiddo."

Before Sam could say anything else he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Gaping the teen spun around trying to figure out what happened. It felt as if it was all just some strange dream and he had no idea what to make of it.

Clenching his hand he looked down in surprise seeing that the lollipop really was in his hand. A smile came to his lips seeing that. It wasn't a dream. The man that he had been talking to really had been there.

"Gabriel," Sam smile before putting the candy in his pocket, "Can't wait."


End file.
